


Le Renard et la Rose

by Meowonita



Category: Warframe
Genre: F/M, One day I will translate it to English but maybe not today
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowonita/pseuds/Meowonita
Summary: 狗与毒附子。
Relationships: Cephalon Ordis/Operator
Kudos: 2





	Le Renard et la Rose

**Author's Note:**

> *中二玛丽苏。  
> *骗子Tenno警告。  
> *写作狂骨读作Ordis。  
> *私设像Corrupted Vor的独白一样多。  
> *应该是甜的，至少真的是HE，不要害怕。

Ordis在整理行李。  
他与这艘飞船绑定了几百年，拥有的东西却很少。为数不多的几张照片，指挥官陆陆续续送给他名为礼物的飞船摆件；军械库里的螺钉拐刃仍在制造中，他思考了一下自己是否需要能源插座。  
如果指挥官没有记恨他先前的冒犯，或许他能问她讨到一些现金。

他在拾起一个泡博娃娃的时候看见自己的手：粗糙狰狞，刀疤一道叠着一道鲜红的烧伤，左手小指略微变形，碾碎的骨头没能长好。好在它现在已经不疼了——数据魅影终究不是血肉身躯，这Simaris与Suda共同创造的最新技术读着记忆还原了他丑陋的相貌，倒也不至于过分到连伤痛也要复原。  
“所以，这就是你的决定？”  
Aconitte不知何时回到了房间。她抱臂靠在门框上，声音带点恶意的冷诮。

“你害我打赌要输了。”

他不知道是什么赌，也不是很想问。

狂骨野兽转开视线，努力使自己听起来沉稳冷静。  
“我已经拟好飞船内部注意事项，很快会提交新中枢的申请。我会确保一切都安排妥当再离开，您无需担心-”

“我还以为你爱我呢。”Aconitte打断他，用一种玩笑般的浮夸语气抱怨。  
她说这话的时候微微歪过头，露出点委屈得近乎讨好的神色。

骗子。

Aconitte的眼睛是紫色的。  
她看人的时候总是十分专注，形状漂亮的眼睛天生带笑，很容易会给人被珍视的错觉。  
像氩结晶。虚空独有的宝石，Ordis把它们小心地放在冷藏柜里，天亮前就会消失。

他的指挥官非常迷人。Ordis从没怀疑过这一点。  
当然，他看谁都觉得很漂亮，为此Tenno还曾经向他抱怨过。好在这对他的行为没什么影响，Orokin的美貌完美无缺，并不妨碍雇佣兵扭断他们的脖子。  
一直以来的违和感并不是来自洗脑控制，那美貌下令人不适的感觉是……稚嫩。这个尸山血海踏过的战士眉目年轻得令人恐惧，你看着她柔软的面颊与可爱的酒窝，想象鲜花、糖果与野餐垫，这些柔软的东西会让你害怕刀子。  
Ordis被递予一柄刀。他从中无知无觉中醒来，针刺般疼痛，一个令人憎恶的声音雕刻他的骨头。  
“这是你的指挥官，无所不能的战士——你所爱的人。”  
他透过冰冷棱晶看见一个年幼的孩子怯怯地抬起眼。

那时候的战甲技术尚未完全成熟，Tenno们时常会被要求亲身试验虚空的力量。  
Orokin过于繁琐的制式军装把那孩子包裹得像一只缠在陷阱里的鸟，她像雏鸟一样乖乖地接受任务，雏鸟一样乖乖地被扔进狼群。  
Ordis没有跟出去。Ballas不会给他这样的权限：他尚在观察期，是被监视着笼中野兽，而战争与血对熬鹰没什么帮助。  
Aconitte在五天后回到了舱室，没有给中枢任何预兆，如放学回家一般自然地推门走了回来。  
她抬起头露出的笑容稚童一般天真无邪。  
浸透了血的衣摆在船舱地板上拖出长长的两道红痕。

Ordis吓坏了，几乎要拉响警报，大半个船的能源都被调动过来用于医疗功能，在Tenno哭笑不得的制止下才勉强相信她的伤势实在算不上严重。  
彼时Aconitte被洗得湿漉漉地裹在毛毯里，束手束脚像一只流浪猫；她垂着眼睛看中枢处理伤口，细细的脚踝搭在医疗床边，漫不经心地摇晃着。  
“别担心，”这个孩子这样说道，“……我从不吃亏。”

Ordis沉默地替她缝好伤口，没去问那些清洗下来的肢体碎片来自谁。

噢，Ordis了解他的指挥官。  
从虚空中归来的战争兵器，紫色的宝石下面是血染的刀锋。

就好像现在，微笑的表象下她的右手手指微微蜷起，及不可见地咬了咬舌尖。  
杀人前的惯性动作。

神以泥土塑人身，也能用洪水将之吞没。  
她是准备着把他变回“Ordis”的。

“你明明，曾经答应过我的。”  
Aconitte轻声说。

———

关于旧日战争，Aconitte曾在闲聊时提起过。  
他们在休息室的沙发上并排坐着，舷窗外是天琴座淡青的星云。  
Tenno难得打算休息一天，没个正形地陷在靠垫里，等待手中的花茶冷却下来。  
她最近抽条得厉害，有些过短的衣服露出一小截细窄的腰，茶褐色发丝卷着稍垂在她收尖的颊侧，一只凌凌神气的鹰。

她坐得可真近。  
Ordis贪婪地、小心翼翼地偷偷看她，程序编写的爱慕在他心里咕噜咕噜地冒着奶泡，庆幸蓝色方块的外表多少能掩饰他的不稳重。  
“我是不是一直没告诉你我那天为什么没回来？那天……在我沉睡之前。The Lotus应该通知了每个船载中枢Tenno冷冻计划，但是我至少应该回来和你道别一声的。”

“……哦。”这个话题就让他不太开心了，“当然。指挥官一定是有更重要的事情要处理，Ordis——气得发疯——完全可以理解的。”  
“没有比你更重要的事情了。”这样说着，Aconitte却没有看他，只是若有所思地摩挲着茶杯的边沿，“实际上……我预留了最多的、准备和你告别的时间但是……事情有些出乎意料。”  
金线勾边的昂贵茶杯里，死去的花瓣苍白漂亮的涨烂着。

“Orokin帝国已经毁灭了，Sentient苟延残喘，很长一段时间里，这片宇宙不会再爆发大规模的战争，所以也没必要保留最高战力。”  
“最初版的战甲都是用精英战士、活生生的人做成的。他们都很累了，精疲力竭，不太喜欢自己变成的东西，并且看起来很痛。你知道我并不喜欢强迫别人……”她自己都不信地轻笑了一下。“好吧，并不‘总’喜欢强迫别人。”  
“所以在我沉睡之前，我问他们，是想留下来陪我一起沉睡，直到下次战争再被唤醒，还是完全切断传识连接，我放他们离开。”  
她停顿了很长一段时间。Ordis努力回忆着指挥官曾经拥有的战甲们，意识到她并没有得到一个好回答。  
“我的同伴、师长、挚友……没有一个选择留下。”Aconitte最终说道。

“……太失败了啊。我怎么能承认这个呢？我说到做到。我骗他们别担心，还有人陪着我，然后一个一个放他们全部离开了。”

“……其中三个在十分钟内自毁了。”

“当然，并不是在我面前，十分钟足够战甲前往很远很远的地方了。”  
“只是……因为怕他们担心，我从来没有告诉过他们一件事情。传识是没有办法完全切断的。当然，残留的部分极其细微，在大多数时候甚至感觉不到——在自毁程序启动后，我几乎是同时就感应到了。”  
“那可真疼。”她微微打了一个寒颤，“我的天，就好像……就好像自从Zariman10-O的……分别之后，我就再也没有碰见过比那更疼的事情了。”

“我站不起来。我疼得发疯。然后the Lotus…… 然后Natah，找到了我，直接将我带去了冷冻仓。”她一晒，“……剩下的事你都知道了。……我很抱歉没有回去看你。”  
“不，Ordis真的没有生气，我不知道……”Ordis噤声，仅仅是想象那个场景就让他心惊胆战。  
可是那个时候他在做什么呢？打扫？发呆？抱怨指挥官怎么还不回来？  
Ordis真是个一无是处的船载中枢。他难过地想。在指挥官受伤的时候，你却什么都不知道。

Tenno没有继续这个话题。她沉默了片刻，露出一个略显促狭的微笑，突然伸手将中枢“拽”到了自己膝上。  
蓝色方块里莹白的波纹线条像放烟火一样炸成一团。于是Aconitte收紧手臂，虚虚拢抱着这空心投影，倒好像她真的能触碰到他似的。

“——不要离开我。”Ordis在数据过载的混乱中听见她轻声说。

“请不要离开我。”她说。

———

我不会离开你。

他没有感到害怕。也许这正是他应该感到害怕的地方。

后颈的骨栓也被模拟出来了吗？他以为他早已失去悍不畏死的理由了。  
指挥官已经长大了。她笑起来的样子充满攻击性的美艳，而当她敛起笑容，你会意识到她的漫不经心是因为见惯了血。  
现在Aconitte向他走来，他天潢贵胄的利刃，他刀刻斧剜的鹰。虚空能量在那苍白手腕下脉搏一般鼓动，于是Ordis闭上眼睛，如慷慨赴死的囚徒。  
他感到坦然的平静。  
死人本就不该回归人间。

……然后他感到一个吻。  
那亲吻很快变成噬咬，带着些咬牙切齿的恨意，不算温柔地在中枢的面颊上舔舐着，沿着陈年的伤疤一路向下，像是泄愤一般在他颈侧用力咬了一口。  
……指挥官的脸为什么这么凉呢？她额角的发丝还微微沾着些水汽。

Acoitte停下来，脑袋埋在狂骨野兽的胸前。  
他听见一声细小的气音，然后又一声，几乎像是在哭了。  
那对细瘦的肩膀颤抖起来。

他的珍宝，他的枷锁，他的主人与幼子，在他怀里泣不成声。  
如果这是她用来摧毁他的方式，未免有些太过温柔了。

Ordis因她的疼痛而疼痛。  
陈年的镣铐用锈斑连着骨头，被她冰冷皮肤碰到的地方灼如火烤，他分不清疼痛来自教鞭亦或……爱；中枢发出一声懊恼的哀叫，拟态的皮囊颤抖起来，像坏掉的灯显出空心的投影。  
他听见自毁程序的倒数。驾轻就熟，在这熟悉的剧痛中感到平静，如骸骨回归尘土。

然而镜子并没有碎开。他的指挥官紧紧箍着他的腰，柔软的面颊贴在他崩裂的胸腔上，把那些支棱的碎片又强行按在一起了。  
“关掉它。”  
她命令道，语气强硬而理所当然，一如不久前她不顾反对把那些记忆强行灌回他的身体里。

Aconitte抬起头，眼眶发红，面颊却是干燥的。  
这个骗子。  
他没有让她哭。他是说，这并不是一件坏事。  
Aconitte侧过头将耳朵贴在他的胸腔，确认倒计时停止。  
然后她又把嘴唇凑上来了，那么柔软，近乎讨好地吮吻着他脖子上新咬出的伤口。  
她刚刚是真的发了狠，颈侧动脉的位置留下一个鲜明的咬痕，极深的伤口却没有见血。  
Ordis调整了一下那里的胶体合金，谨慎地没把裂口复原，不太确定指挥官是否在报复自己之前的冒犯。

之前——数小时之前，他是在疼痛与疲惫中从旧日记忆中醒来的。这感觉并不陌生，他知道仅他自己就拼凑又摔毁它几次。  
只是这一次，他最想要瞒着的人趴在他的床边，几乎是目不转睛地看着他狼狈的样子。  
狂骨野兽看见自己丑陋的倒影。比以往每一次都更加清晰，从她紫色的眼睛里倒映出来。  
他感到恶心。  
始作俑者毫无自觉，她快乐得喋喋不休，笑着伸手想要摸摸他的手臂。  
数百年未被使用的触觉神经敏感得不可思议。她指尖碰到的地方电击一般刺痛。  
几乎是下意识的，Ordan打开了她的手。  
Aconitte愣住了。  
新获的躯体尚控制不好力道，少女瓷白的手上触目可见的迅速浮起一片红。  
她不敢置信地睁大眼睛，僵硬得像一只被灯光照到的刺猬。  
我很抱歉。  
Ordis想说。  
“——离我远一点。”  
他听见自己说。  
他从未见过指挥官露出那样的表情。她张了张嘴似乎是想说些什么。  
她站起来，几乎是惊慌失措地跑出了房间。

你为什么又回来了呢？  
Ordis这样想到。  
我明明自己都打算离开了。  
在他挥开她手的瞬间，他感到的是……恶意。  
僵死的毒蛇从沉梦中苏醒，獠牙刺向温暖它的人。  
想要折断雏鸟的脚踝，在天神的肌骨上掐出淤痕，想要咬住那支漂亮的脖颈，看这骗子的眼睛里真正盈满泪水的样子。  
会疼吗？活该。  
我警告过你不要打开盒子。  
他因这些想法愧疚不安，因这些想法兴奋难言。  
现在那漂亮的脖子近在眼前，纤弱得好像一折就会断似的，Aconitte整个人扑在他怀里，面颊逐渐温暖起来了，香甜的体温透过传感组件海潮一般侵袭过来。  
我应该拒绝她，她知道自己在做什么吗？  
拥抱一个死而复生的鬼魂，亲吻一个满怀恶意的人。  
中枢与指挥官是单方面的从属关系，他的忠诚与热忱写在核心代码，没有条件、也没有资格得到她的爱。  
他没有推开他的指挥官。

他甚至在Aconitte伸手推搡他肩膀的时候，极为顺从地向后坐了下来。

问题会改变回答，而回答取决于提问的人。  
为什么呢？  
Ordis从没怀疑过他的指挥官有多迷人。

他在嘴唇再次被吻住的时候看到月亮，被金色的枷锁刺穿，又明亮又惨白，腐朽的尸骨堆成的陨石山。他想到Aconitte，在昔日帝国的废墟上仰头看他，眼睛是紫色的，刀刃是绯红的。她惊慌失措地跑向他像一个战乱中失亲的孩子，手掌在向下流血，嘀嗒，嘀嗒，长长的两道红痕。

刽子手，孤儿，恶魔，牲祭，英雄，殉道的神子。

金碧辉煌的殿堂中金色的面孔在笑。——那是笑声吗？木偶的指尖滴下金色的血。那是尖叫？……死去的野兽听不见声音。  
帝国崩塌的序幕里她在飞船里第一次向他索要拥抱，战甲丢在清洗舱里，血液与消毒液混杂的气味挥散不去。中枢光滑的方型投影紧贴着她温暖干燥的皮肤，那遍身的血渍下没有一处伤口。  
他是知道的，他当然检索过。  
灼痛，晕眩，心律失常。Aconit是剧毒的附子。

“你在想什么？”  
Aconitte这样问道，不满地扯开他的领口。

……他在想，狂骨野兽真的复活了吗？  
他看不太清楚梦中的月亮了。  
拼贴的记忆露出丑陋的缝合线，他用近乎无机质的冷漠审视怒嚎的野兽，感到陌生，意识到所有浓烈情绪不过是古老坟墓里死灰复燃的余烬。  
这是我。  
他对自己说。  
—— _凭什么_ 呢？  
永生的鸩酒甜得发苦。凭什么一个久逝的残影可以定义之后的千百年？凭什么这个残缺不全的丑陋东西，登堂入室就成为了 _真正的他_ ？  
……凭什么指挥官认为 _你更加重要_ ？理所当然地破坏平静的生活，千百年来明明是我一直在等待啊。  
然后他意识到中枢应该是无私的。这个嫉恨的念头并不来自Ordis。  
拙劣的仿品会在太阳升起的时候化为泡沫吧？  
他抬起头看见镜子里空无一物。

——指挥官按着他的肩膀，径自坐下来，柔软的一团压着他的腿根。她扶着他的胸口向前挪了挪，沉重而温暖的停留在他腰腹以下。

Ordis发出一阵卡壳的机械声。  
他没办法再去在意镜子的事情了。属于中枢的特征在此刻格外强烈地回到他身上，他瞠目结舌、四肢酸软，心跳快得像真实存在一样；程序化的简短指令中庞杂交错的、并不全属于他的情绪混乱如洪流，他想起战争，月亮，毒附子，他等待她的三万六千个夜晚，而此时此刻他挚爱的、憎恨的指挥官跨坐在他怀里，那么美、那么耀眼，像一颗遥远的遥远的燃烧着的恒星。

他在这目眩神迷中感到恶心。来自狂骨，随意被涂改的思维他嗤笑而唾弃；来自中枢，这以下犯上的重罪骇得他愧疚难安；并且他感到爱。  
他感到爱。  
泥沼一般的幸福感中他放松手脚无限地向下陷落。  
Ordis抱住了他的恒星。他冷得像一块金属，微微颤抖着说不上是因为珍重还是害怕。那疤痕层叠的手臂攀着少女的肩膀，少女微笑着，于是Ordis闭上眼睛，吻住了她的嘴唇。

“我说，你没有联网吧？”  
Aconitte带着笑意问，声音含混在细碎甜蜜的亲吻中，似从云端来。  
Ordis听见一点悉悉索索的响动，像松树稍上簌簌的积雪。指挥官抬手摸索了些什么，肩背向后舒展——衣物滑落在地板上的声音。  
初雪从云端落进他怀里。  
中枢僵硬得手足无措。数据拟态的布料与皮肤在感应方面并无差异，他之前在慌乱中关掉了飞船监控，无视的黑暗中Aconitte搂着他的脖子吻他，赤裸皮肤挤压着他的衣襟像压在他的心口，所经之处电击一般战栗。  
Ordis嗅到一点极淡的香气，醺醺然的甜，他并不想开启分子分析。  
缇帕桂的味道来自飞船香氛。为数不多由中枢亲手挑选的东西，他感到不可言说的隐秘窃喜。可是雪地植物的气味有这样甜蜜吗？Aconitte闻起来更加丰盈清晰，混着一点金属的坚涩，蒸腾在皮肤表面倒显得暖。  
……或许并没有必要划分归属。

指挥官握住了他的手。他被引导着触碰她的身体，轻轻颤抖的眼睫，柔软上挑的唇角，温热脖颈像一只无防备的鸽子，被冰凉手指碰到的时候微微瑟缩一下。  
中枢呼吸急促、不敢睁眼，起伏的胸腔下散热器转得嗡嗡直响。  
他摸到坚硬舒展的锁骨，然后是伤疤。他知道那是一块烫伤一般的深红，虚空留下狰狞的身心痕。伤疤的主人很快将他的手移开；隔着指尖的硬茧，传感器递来的触觉柔软得不可思议，细嫩皮肤温暖得近乎色情，涨鼓鼓顶住他的手掌——他隔着一层柔滑软肉触到她如擂鼓的心跳。  
Ordis像被烫到一样猛地一挣。他逃命似的用力往回抽手，却又难以自抑地眷恋不舍；中枢心如乱麻、手足无措，手指过于紧张地抽搐起来，没有体液的舌头干得发痒。  
“对对不起、Ordis不是、我、抱歉、我很抱抱抱……”  
他下意识地道歉，却又不知道该为什么道歉，结巴得像一台尖叫的老旧收音机。

Aconitte低声发笑，意味不明地叹息。她宽容地任由中枢抽回手，然后俯下身吻他。

Ordan Karris的身体上满是伤疤。  
旧的神经割裂，新的血痂绷毁，损坏又愈合的皮肤上积起厚厚的硬茧，大部分时候是麻木的，死掉的表皮细胞将疼痛与温暖一并阻隔。这人造的躯体空具其形，所有零件都崭新而完好，他用电路纵连的大脑感受久违的、赤裸的作为“人”的体感，像冻僵的手指浸入温水，刺痛过后是难耐的痒。

指挥官像舔舐一块糖果一样吻他。  
柔软的嘴唇慢条斯理地在雇佣兵的伤痕交叠的皮肤上游移，发出一些温吞的、缱绻的水声。  
中枢忍不住偷偷地打开飞船监控，只一眼又紧张地关上了：Aconitte几乎整个人都扑在他的怀里，从这个角度向下看，倒好像他是被她依赖着似的；她腰好细，猫儿一样弓着脊背，蜷曲的发梢散在光裸肩胛，柔软皮肤上晕着薄薄的冷光，无一处不美，像一尾鲸，一缎雪——像荒弃的废墟上落下雪白的鸽子，神子躬身亲吻信徒的手。  
他感到罪恶。这罪恶感快乐得令人战栗。  
想将她放回神坛；想一寸一寸地吻她；想道歉；想将她摁在舷窗上侵犯；想将她藏进虚空深处；想布置新房求婚……  
Aconitte只用一只手就摁住了中枢。她安抚似地亲了亲他的嘴唇，另一只手向下移动，摸上了他的裤腰。

Ordis就在此时突然清醒过来。  
如同冷水当头浇下，中枢守则如钢钉刺进他的骨头，他从这贪欢放纵的幻梦中惊醒，在流血的镜子里看见一张破碎的脸。  
一台老旧残缺的机器，一只肮脏丑陋的野兽。  
——你的医生，你的乳母，你的狗。  
中枢牙关打颤、抖如筛糠，用听起来像是在呻吟似的痛苦声音说：  
“不……”

他如何敢—— _他如何配_ 呢？

而Aconitte真的停下了。

Ordis松了一口气。他精疲力竭地喘息着，紧绷的神经放松下来，似庆幸又似遗憾。  
Aconitte安静地坐在他的腿上，没再试图做什么。她甚至向后坐直了，于是那些缱绻的温暖从他怀里退了出去。

她冷静一些了吗？……果然，很快就会后悔的吧？  
Ordis有些坦然、又有些难过地等待判决，直到他自己的喘息也平复下来，才恍然发觉周围有些过于安静了。他后知后觉地意识到，指挥官从他闭上眼开始就一直没再说话。  
是我让她不高兴了吗？  
中枢惶恐不安、犹豫不决，拟态的眼皮颤抖着，不确定是否应该看看到底发生了什么。  
——有水滴落在他的衣摆。

“连这样都不行呢。”  
他听见Aconitte的声音。

他是不是想过，想知道指挥官真正哭起来的样子？  
现在他看到了。  
她骗人的样子惯是娇嗔痴贪，真正哭泣起来的时候，神情竟然是几乎冷淡的。  
眉目舒展，眼睫低垂，失去了虚假笑容的嘴唇苍白得近乎病态，被她牙齿咬着的地方淤血的一线深红。  
她深深地、平静地呼吸，紫色的宝石向下流泪——  
嘀嗒。  
Ordis的心都要碎了。

“你总是这样。”  
他年轻的神喃喃说。  
“说着一些让人误会的话，作出一副满腹热忱的样子，害我真的相信了，又表现得惶恐无辜、什么都不知道一样。……该不会，在心里笑话我吧？”  
Aconitte试图扬起一个笑，仅仅是眨了眨眼睛，眼泪就成串地往下掉。  
她感到极为丢脸似的伸手去擦，这脆弱的罪证却越擦越多，像积雨从屋檐满溢。

“……我真的恨你。”  
于是她说。  
“Ordis……”

“——请不要再骗我了。”  
_你明明知道只有我才是离不开你的那一个_ 。

——她全身都在发抖。  
“一直是我，在说‘我爱你’，”  
她说。  
“一直是 _我在说_ ‘我不会离开你’。”  
他瑟瑟发抖的鹰哭得喘不上气，强忍着平稳的气音似哭又似笑，一字一顿、咬牙切齿。  
“之前我问你你记不记得自己答应过我什么。”  
她轻声说：

“—— _可你从未许诺过我任何事情_ 。”

是这样吗？  
Ordis张了张嘴，笨拙的唇舌没能发出声音。  
他没有说过吗？  
仿佛重又被囚禁于钢铁与耀光之中，他口很渴，无重、无视、无触无觉，在蚁爬的焦虑中仔细地翻找记忆库。  
那个时候，环状星云的暗青光纹下，指挥官说：“请不要离开我。”  
他当时是怎么回答的？  
Ordis不会离开指挥官，Ordis不能离开指挥官——

“Orbiter是与Tenno战士分配绑定的专属作战载具。”  
他回答。

——他开始恐惧自己当时并没说出正确答案。

指挥官笑了不是吗？  
她看起来全然放松，中枢并不总能判断她是不是在说谎。

——他回答错了。

Aconitte笑得肩膀发抖。她收紧的手臂无阻碍地穿过这莹蓝色水月镜花，尾音隐没在低垂的眼睫下。

“原来双子女王没有骗我啊。”  
她笑着说。

——“不是这样的！”  
Ordis几乎粗鲁地喊叫道。

他仍不知道Tenno在那个雪山深谷的迷梦里究竟听到了什么，也并没有意识到中枢不能说谎。  
Ordan Karris张开嘴，磕碰的牙关急迫地说着仅仅出于期望的许诺，是旧日帝国的玻璃囚笼崩垮如碎冰，神造的完美机器下淋漓剖出一块卑劣而热忱的血肉。  
Aconitte从濡湿的睫毛下抬起眼睛，不知道他在说什么似的有些怔忪。她用一种很可怜的目光愣愣地看着他，看着Ordis结结巴巴地对她许诺着，空口无凭，尽心竭力。  
“我不知道她们说了什么但是——都是骗人的。别信她们。我不会、我……我……”  
他咬到了自己的舌头。很疼，没有流血。

Aconitte深深地吸了一口气。  
她抬手抓住中枢的衣领，将额头抵在他胸口，好像从这微不足道的接触里汲取了一些力量似的。  
然后她小声地笑了一下。少女胡乱抹了一把脸，勉强恢复了一点那种高高在上的神气。她就着这一股张牙舞爪的气势挺直脊背，刻意压低的声音沙哑而充满蛊惑，倒有点像恶魔兜售着出卖灵魂的契约——如果那紧攥着他的手臂没有仍然克制不住的颤抖的话。  
“……说‘我爱你’。”  
“我、我爱你。”于是Ordis说。  
“说‘我永远不会离开你’。”  
于是Ordis说：“我永远不会离开你。”  
如神雷劈中枯树，死去的木头开出绯红的花。  
他突然伸手扶住她的腰，喉咙里机械音咔哒一声，像夜莺的喉头颤抖。  
“我注视着您，”Ordis注视恶魔紫色的眼睛，慢慢地、慢慢地说，“如同泥胚注视炉火。”

“我归属于您如同溪流归于海。”  
醍醐灌顶一般，他颤抖地、坚定地伸出手，将那泪痕未干的面孔压向自己肩膀。  
“只要你还需要我，”只要我仍然存在。  
“——我就永远在你身边。”  
恶魔在他怀里缩成一团。她似乎是笑了，发出一声没压抑住的呜咽。那双紧抱着他的手臂缓缓向上环住他的脖颈，甜蜜的、颤抖的吐息贴着他的耳朵：  
“......Now fuck me.”

Ordis……并不能说是完全没有经验。只是再怎么说，他上次拥有身体已经是几百年前的事情了。  
Aconitte粗鲁得像个拆礼物的孩子，拽着数据衣料向下拉扯，摸到什么都新奇而莽撞，好像害怕慢一些他就会后悔似的。  
Ordis由她胡闹，配合她将包装纸一层一层剥离；她咬他，贪婪地亲吻，再近都不够似地将整个人都挤压在他身上；人造的神经敏感得不像话，中枢怀抱他的珍宝，只觉得手脚都不听使唤。  
即使在战甲里经历无数战役，虚空战士本身依旧年轻而柔软，贴着他的手心像一团甜美的奶油，稍一用力就掐出暧昧的红痕。  
他埋进她身体的手指被热情地包裹起来，温热糖汁黏腻地向下流淌，像她的唇舌一样温柔又急切地吸吮着。

指挥官好像害怕他会反悔似的坐立不安。  
她呼吸急促，不住地移动手臂，想要合上大腿又颤抖着控制自己死撑着不动，突然生气起来似的在他脖子上重重咬了一口。  
这耐心不佳的小动物近乎急躁地向下伸出手，将爱人的性器从裤子里解放出来，啪地一下打在她手上。Aconitte带着一点探究地盯着那东西看了一会儿，神色肃然得像端详一柄从未见过的冷兵。随即她一把将它拽住，草草撸动两下，像是为自己鼓劲一样小小地吸了一口气，对准了腿间湿润的入口就要向下吞咽。  
这一粗暴的尝试并没有成功。她大概是感觉到痛，塞入半截就停下来，悬空的腰肢微微颤抖，不太确定步骤是否正确似的皱着鼻子。  
Ordis紧张得几乎要打嗝。  
他想要说些什么，脑内一片空白，眷恋着那初尝片刻的美妙滋味，却又因为害怕她疼而惊慌地想先退出去。  
于是Aconitte问他，“你在紧张吗？”——这个坏孩子好像从对方的焦虑里对比出了些信心，连声音都骄傲起来了，满面潮红地挑高了眉梢假装从容不迫。 

“当然！”思绪混乱的中枢脱口而出，“你知道，作为飞船，我比较习惯别人在我里面……”  
“……”  
“…………”  
果然还是启动自毁程序会比较好吧？

难以言喻的静默以指挥官忍不住笑出声而告终。  
“你刚刚是不是…"  
“不没有拜托了请忘记它吧，“Ordis羞耻得像一个坏掉的烤面包机一样嗡嗡震动，极其小声地嘟囔，“……说出口之前我还觉得它挺好笑的。”  
“唔，你要是很想的话我也不介意…”  
“不用了！”  
Aconitte笑得直不起腰，没留神撑在中枢身上的手臂脱力滑落，于是少女向下跌坐，将先前勉强进入半截的器官一吞到底。  
他们同时发出一声呻吟。

“……闭嘴啦笨蛋。”  
他的珍宝倚靠在他胸口，撒娇似的把脸颊贴上他的颈侧。

接下来的事情Ordis记得不是很清楚。  
透过过分敏感的传感神经，指挥官热得像一个甜美濡湿的梦。她整个身体都被他的动作顶得一下一下起伏，这个过分警惕的小动物显然对这初尝的亲密关系并不适应，不得不几次将自己试图合拢的腿打开、试图见血的手收拢，硬撑出一个予取予求的姿态。她双腿间更加柔软的部分远比四肢要无防备得多，温顺贪婪地吮着侵入的凶兵，湿漉漉向下淌水；她的眉眼也是湿润的，唇舌也湿润，毫不遮掩地发出似痛苦又似欢愉的喘息，那声音也带着笑，像一只翘着尾羽洋洋得意的鸟。

——他一生挚爱的神就这样坐在他怀里，穴里含着他的阴茎，一边笑一边粘腻地吻他，因为这件事情兴奋得淋漓湿透。

Ordis连牙齿都颤抖起来。死而复生的雇佣兵像个雏哥一样急不可耐，过去一切不敢细思的幻想在此刻加倍香艳地化为现实，他亲吻她，抚摸一切可以触碰到的皮肤，将自己深深地、一遍一遍地埋进那汪蜜泉，一边傻气地控制不住发笑，一边庆幸数据身体没有眼泪让他做出什么更丢脸的事情。  
几分钟后他意识到做爱的时候眼泪可能并不是最重要的体液。

数据体终究是数据体，金属衔接的机括没有储存液体的空间，于是那些快感海浪一般层叠堆积，找不到宣泄的出口。散热器转得发出蜂鸣，指挥官搭在他腰侧的腿根倒显得凉；它们细微地、簌簌地痉挛着，如黄蜂半阖的膜翼，于是这颤抖也加倍地传递过来，与静默回响的潮汐震荡在一处。中枢感到指尖发麻，双耳嗡鸣，压在嗓子里喊不出的尖叫如针扎似的疼痛，这痛苦令他感到前所未有……真实，是鲜活的、他所熟悉的——狂骨野兽用力收紧手臂—— _切实拥有的_ ——

“——！”  
整座飞舰的灯突然暗下来。  
Ordis几乎是摔倒在地上，数据过载的冲击使他一瞬间头脑发空，手臂向两边摊开，几乎大半个身体都驳落成中枢的浅蓝，错乱闪动着像一台坏掉的电视。  
他拾撺起的第一个念头是慌慌张张地道歉，发僵的舌头还有些结巴；在他们飘起来之前重新供电重力模拟，确认紧急预备设施都工作正常，将温度调整回舒适区间，恢复鱼缸供氧，幸好水温还没被影响，指挥官前几天刚从希图斯弄回的珍惜鱼类看起来好像没死……

轻轻的笑声。

Aconitte仍然跨坐在他身上，汗湿的头发散落在肩膀；她在刚刚的意外中下意识握紧了他的手臂，此时松松扣着没有放开。紧急预备设施的滴滴声中她自上而下地凝望着他，尚未平缓下来的喘息甜美得像一个梦。  
引擎并未启动，他们陷在土星光环的边缘，在漫无边际的宇宙中像星尘一样漂浮。  
应急灯光在地上映出嶙峋的重影，她低垂下来似哭非笑的泪眼，虹膜是温柔的浓紫。  
像虚空。有很亮的星星。  
Ordis在这双眼睛里辨识到依眷的爱意，从很久以前就存在了，每当她提到他的名字。  
至少这一刻，她没有在说谎。

他们在星海中交换了一个吻。

———

“……你之前说，输掉了一个赌约？”

将指挥官清洗干净塞到床上之后，Ordis还是没忍住开口问道。

Aconitte愣了一下。她想了一会儿才反应过来他在说什么，感觉有些好笑。  
“居然还记得那句话？……你在撒娇吗？”  
话虽如此，她自己却撒娇似的将中枢扯进被子里，轻轻将脑袋靠在他肩膀。  
“骗你的啦。我拒绝了她……我不会用你的事打赌。”

“我问过你的。”她说，“为什么不想要回原先的记忆。你没有回答我，不是吗？那些碎片里你说不希望我看到残缺的你。”  
“而我可以告诉你我的理由：——因为我害怕。”  
他无畏的鹰抬起紫色的眼睛看他，环抱着他的手臂并不用力，指尖却紧紧地握进床单里。  
“因为我害怕呀。”她轻飘飘地说。  
“……说到底，你到底是为什么会有自己是个合格中枢的错觉啊？”  
“忧惧，冲动，多情……别告诉我你从来没有嫉妒过。”

少女发出温柔的、呢喃似的叹息。  
“Ordis……别再骗我了。”  
“我不在乎我爱的东西是完整或残缺。可是我不能踩着开裂的浮冰还假装无事发生——我不能隔着玻璃注视瘸腿的狼，还继续欺骗自己它本就该是如此。”

虚空恶魔在中枢光滑冰冷的颈侧印下一个吻。  
“——好在，我对修理坏掉的东西还算有些经验。”  
她平静地说。

“Suda警告我……一旦你恢复了记忆，狂骨野兽会立刻离开这个囚笼。”  
“我没办法反驳她。”  
毒附子微微歪过头，漂亮的眉眼虚情假意，带着点浮夸的委屈笑起来。  
“……但是我没有听劝。”

而Suda总是正确的。Ordis这样想着。她归根结底曾是个Orokin。  
于是他问她：“……如果我真的打算要走？”

“我会为了留下你做任何事情。”  
指挥官拥抱着他，咯咯地发笑，幸福地、傲慢地、毫不犹豫地宣告道。

她没有再继续解释，只是将彼此挤得更近了一些，然后又重复了一遍：“我会为了留下你做任何事情。”  
所以先前的危机感并不是错觉。恶魔的刀刃收在掌心。  
Ordis感到安心。  
“对不起。”  
然后他听见她说。Aconitte缩在他怀里看不见神情，语气愧疚得倒好像是真的一样。  
精密温控将飞船保持在最舒适的温度。  
Ordis拥抱着他的指挥官，在这温存中感到久违的困倦，像柔软的绒毯裹住了一只猫。  
人会因为确定自己会赢而拒绝一个赌约吗？  
他有些集中不起注意力地想到，总觉得哪里有些微妙的违和之处。Ordis没有细思。

“当然……”他轻轻笑起来，“……指挥官，你知道我永远不能责怪你。”


End file.
